


Chains of Hurt

by Sandfire_12



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Emotions, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandfire_12/pseuds/Sandfire_12
Summary: (Trigger warning for abuse)Malachite is trapped deep underwater, and Lapis releases some inner emotions.





	Chains of Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Life is hard, and these last few days have been especially difficult for me. I wanted to write something about Lapis and Jasper's relationship as Malachite because that whole arc hit home with me, especially now. I decided to write a short one-shot on Lapis' side of things.  
> I know there's a lot of controversy over the whole Lapis/Jasper dynamic and I know they both hurt each other. If you have opinions on anything feel free to share them, just don't spread hate or anything negative. I'm not really prepared for any negativity right now.  
> I hope you guys like the one-shot :)

_Bang, bang!_

_The walls rumbled as deafening roars echoed through the ship’s passageways. Lapis cowered, quivering with terror, as a tremendous shadow loomed over her. She felt fortunate enough, right now, to have the sizzling yellow barrier trapping her in her cell. She knew it wouldn’t do much good though. Jasper could open it whenever she liked._

_“Come on,” growled the brutish quartz. “You’re coming with me.”_

_With that, the destabilising barrier was lowered. Using her hands, Lapis pushed herself back further. Her back hit a wall. She stared up at Jasper, fear glittering in her wide blue eyes._

_She gasped when she felt a vice-like grip clamp itself around her wrist, tugging her out from her corner. Hot tears of betrayal pricked at the back of her eyes. The bright green floor blurred beneath her as she was dragged down the ship’s hallways._

_Lapis felt the mild air of the earth’s atmosphere touch her skin. Her wrist was numb and hot, still clamped in Jasper’s mighty paw. The ship glowed in the darkness, the green light reflecting off of everything in its surroundings. Jasper’s thick, messy head of pale hair looked eery in this light. Lapis shuddered to herself._

_Jasper was growling, but Lapis paid her no mind. Her eyes had locked onto a single being, his dark eyes filled with determination._

_Steven._

 

“Gah!” 

Lapis pulled harder on the chains clamped on her wrists. She couldn’t lose control. She saw Steven in her mind’s eye, laughing as he made a fart noise by pressing the heel of his hand to his mouth and blowing. He had saved her, and it was her turn to save him. 

She was just glad he was safe. The Crystal Gems seemed to be taking good care of him. Even if Lapis didn’t trust them, she had to admit he’d been better off staying with them than going with her that day he’d freed her from the mirror. Going with Lapis would have meant certain doom for the young boy. Lapis grimaced, tears pooling in her eyes. Why did she hurt everyone that was close to her? 

The chains suddenly tugged heavily on her wrists and Lapis gasped. She pulled harder, fighting for control of the fusion. “You’re not going to get the best of me this time, Jasper!” she hissed hoarsely into the dark mindscape of their fusion. “I won’t let you hurt me again!”

Suddenly the water rippled underfoot, and Lapis stumbled. She felt the water dragging her down, down into the depths, into the darkness, where it would trap her… 

“ _No_!” Lapis screamed, unfurling her wings and lifting herself higher. She tugged on the heavy chains, pulling them towards her. For a moment the opposing force vanished, and Lapis relaxed. 

She relaxed too soon. The next thing she knew she was being pulled down again. Beating her wings, she pulled and heaved, tears blurring her vision. It wasn’t like there was much to see in this awful darkness, anyways. “I won’t let you hurt him!” she yelled, voice hoarse with the effort of maintaining control. “You’ve hurt too many innocent gems already. You hurt me” - her voice cracked, betraying raw emotion - “more than you could possibly imagine.” 

There was no response, but Lapis kept talking, hoping Jasper could hear her in their shared mind. 

“Do you know how it felt to see home again, only to be captured and then used as an informant? I’ve been  _used_  for more than 5,000 years! And the moment I thought it was over, you imprisoned me!” She paused, her breathing ragged as the air tore through her throat. “You never considered for a moment how I felt. Do you ever consider anyone but yourself?” Her scream tore through the emptiness, a piercing edge to her words. She paused and beat her wings a few times, making sure she remained in control. Her eyes grew dark, a seed of vengeance and hatred embedding itself in her pupils. “You will pay for what you’ve done, Jasper. I will make you hurt the way you hurt me. I want you to  _suffer_.” 


End file.
